


Ghost in the Shadows

by moriartyswife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: The Underground City. Rarely did anyone make it out of this hell hole. But I did. Now, I didn't exist, because I'm wanted for the murder of a politician. Hiding in plain sight as a Scouts solider made me anxious, but Levi assures me that nothing will happen. He's the only person I trust, until a certain brutally honest boy comes into my life. Is it still possible for me to love?





	1. Chapter 1

Past:

9 years old.

               The Underground City. A smorgasbord of criminals and the soon-to-be dead. Rarely did anyone make it out of this hell hole. Surviving down here was hard enough with a family, but being on your own made it near impossible to live past your teenage years. Either you starve to death, get murdered, or sold into slavery. This place made it hard for an orphan to survive.

               But I’m still here.

               Maybe it’s because I’m so small, no one notices me, or maybe because I’ve figured out the ins and outs of this whole city. Stealing became much easier. Today had been no different. This group of thugs were known to spend hours at the tavern, drinking their lives away. Stupidly, they always left their back window unlatched.

               I’d taken a quick shower, happy to get the dirt off my body. Being dirty in the underground city was unavoidable if you didn’t have a nice place like this, which had running water. That also meant, they could afford better food. With my wet hair tied up on my head, I tore of a piece of bread that had been left out on the table. It wasn’t stale… yum!

               The front door slamming open startled me. A man narrowed his eyes at me and said, “A little thief, I see.”

               Shit!

               Bolting for the window, I climbed out, sprinting down the street. Taking a glance behind me, I saw him gaining on me. Turning corners didn’t deter him. Higher ground would be my best chance. A lot of these thugs had a tough time climbing that high. At the next house, I climbed up, putting my knee in the window to balance. The only issue was the window shutters were gone, and I tumbled head first into the house. Hitting the ground knocked the air out of me.

               “I told you we should have replaced that sooner,” A man’s voice said. He leaned over me. “It’s just a kid.” His grey eyes showing amusement as he laughed, making his dark blond hair shake. “She’s cute.”

               “Get out of our house.,” the second man replied. Unlike the first one, this man had dark black hair and grey-blue eyes, and a scowl on his face. He seemed to be in a bad mood.

               Loud banging on the door made both look away. Drawing his blade, the blond man turned the door handle. “Can I help you?”

               “Farlan?” The brute who had been previously been chasing me looked shocked. His eyes shifted to me. “Do you know this kid? She broke into our house.”

               To my surprise, Farlan didn’t turn me over. Instead he gave the man some coins. “This should cover whatever she took. Sorry that she bothered you, Joban.” With a few more exchanged words, Farlan shut the door. His attention turned back to me.

               I sat up on the floor, rubbing my head. Why did he do that? The reasons filtered through my mind. They wanted me for money? To sell me? Maybe to use me as bargaining material since I was wanted for stealing? My body tensed, ready to run again.

               “You’re Cori Sommers, aren’t you?” Farlan asked. When I didn’t answer, he walked towards me. “I know because of that scar on your neck.”

               My hand flew to cover the scar on the side of my neck. Usually my hair covered it. “So what if I am?” I asked, slowly scooting back. I’d never make it out of here before he caught me.

               Farlan bent down onto one knee. “You broke into a house owned by some pretty well-known thugs. You have to be pretty brave to do that.”

               Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. “Don’t talk to me like I’m some stupid child. The weak don’t survive down here.”

               “What did you take?” The other man asked from his seat at the table. His stare sent a chill through me.

               “Levi-”

               “A shower and a bite of bread,” I answered, twirling a piece of my wet hair that had fallen down around my finger. At least it wasn’t a lie. Normally, I’d take things of value to sell in order to get some money.

               “That’s all?” Farlan asked, shocked.

               I shrugged. “The place I live at doesn’t have a shower, so I borrow them from other people. The bath house is way too expensive.” It wasn’t that I couldn’t afford it, because I had a stash of money, but if I spent it on that, I wouldn’t be able to eat, or gamble. Gambling was fun. The adult drunks underestimated me because I was so little.

               Farlan laughed, helping me up. “Sounds like someone I know,” he said, tossing a look to Levi. He didn’t elaborate, but by the looks of this place, it was Levi. Most people can’t be bothered to clean this much, because it’s all dirty anyways.

               My eyes landed on the map on the table. “Is that the floorplan to the Schroder Complex?” I asked, moving closer to get a better look. There were rumors that this existed but I didn’t think I’d ever get to see it!

               Levi stood from his chair and slammed his knife into the table right in front of my hand, barely missing. “Hands off, brat.”

               Narrowing my eyes, I rubbed my hand. “Who wants to see an incomplete map anyways?” I asked.

               “Incomplete?” Farlan asked, sharing a look with Levi. How could they not know that? If he’s ‘the Levi’ everyone talks about, then why couldn’t he see that this map isn’t complete.

               “They’re not stupid enough to make a layout with all their hidden rooms.”

               “What do you know about the place?” Levi asked, still staring at me like I was a child.

               Turning away dramatically to stare out the window, I replied, “Nothing that’s free.”

               Farlan laughed again, though nothing about this seemed funny. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw he was laughing at Levi, who stared daggers at me. “I did pay that man to leave you alone. I’d hoped you were Cori, and that you’d help us out.”

               “I didn’t ask you to do that,” I said, folding my arms. Charity was rare. I’d take all I could get. Plus, with my name getting around, it’s more likely I’ll end up on someone’s hit list soon.

               Levi spoke next. “You can use our shower whenever you want.”

               Silence followed his proposal for a few moments. I chewed on my lip. Money only gets you so far. And I do love to take showers… “Fine, deal,” I replied, sliding down into the seat at the table. Twirling the pencil around in my hand, I told them everything, marking down the rooms. There was a back entrance not listed on the map, but it was so easy to break into. The secret rooms were scattered. And there was also a staircase to a basement level. “That’s pretty much it. I don’t know much about the basement level, since I’ve only ever been there once.”

               Farlan set a bowl in of potato soup and some bread down in front of me. Ruffling my hair, he said, “For all your hard work. Thank you, Cori.”

               I happily accepted the free meal, swatting his hand away. “I go in there a lot. Their inventory guy sucks at his job, so they usually don’t even know I’ve stolen anything,” I said with a spoonful of warm soup. It made me happy to have a real warm meal.

               Levi and Farlan looked over the map while I ate. Any questions, I had the answer for. If I wanted to, I could probably go work for them, but I prefer to be on my own. It makes things simple. No one else had to look for me, and vice versa. That way, when it came to it, I would leave without anyone else.

               “Where do you live?” Farlan asked from the doorway. Both of them watched me skip down the stairs. I think they’ve taken a liking to me.

               “I don’t tell strangers where I live,” I answered with a grin, waving before I disappeared into the streets.

               They weren’t so bad. Most people I meet down here only want something from me. It felt more like a mutual agreement with them. Levi called me a brat too much, but after a while, I got used to going around to their house for my free showers and they almost always fed me. Farlan tried multiple times to get me to give up where I stayed, but I didn’t have the heart to tell them that I didn’t live anywhere. Alleyways made the best spot for hiding out. For once, having someone else to count on wasn’t so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Present: 18 years old

              

               “You aren’t going,” Levi said, sitting in the chair by my bed. The sun had set hours ago, and the regimen would be leaving in the morning to go on an expedition. Levi reached his hand out to feel my forehead. “You’re still burning up.”

               Forcing my eyes to stay open, I covered my mouth while a coughing fit took over. “I don’t have the energy to argue. I must be dying,” I joked with a smile. Laughing at my own joke made my body hurt.  This happened because my immunity to the world above ground wasn’t strong enough yet.

               His eyes rolled but Levi smiled, too. “Not yet, Cori. You’ll make it through this one. We’ll return in a few days. Try not to cause too much trouble while I’m gone.” He ruffled my hair as he stood. No one else saw this side of Levi.

               Using what little strength, I had, I sat up and grabbed his hand. This will be the first mission since I joined the scouts that I wasn’t going. “Just… come back, okay?” Sentiment wasn’t my style, but Levi was the only person left that I cared about. Losing him would destroy me.

               “Don’t worry so much,” Levi said, patting my head. He was always so calm and confident. Seeing how easily he takes down titans should make me feel better, but we both knew all too well that nothing in life is a guarantee. “I expect for you to be recovered when I return.”

               To anyone else that might have seemed harsh, but it meant he cared. It meant he wanted me to come, but knew I’d be a liability. The door closed with a thud, leaving me in silence. I fell back to sleep after only a few moments. Being sick really sucked.

               Sleeping till the next morning was unusual for me. My normal sleeping pattern fell between four and five hours of sleep. This time, I’d slept for nearly fifteen. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of the bed, staggering to the window. The empty streets below set in worried feelings. “Did I miss it?”

               “Yes, they’ve already gone. I’m sorry,” The nurse said as she came in. In her hands was my cleaned uniform. “I would have woken you but he—”

               Of course Levi ordered her to let me sleep. “It’s fine,” I cut her off. “Thanks for bringing my clothes.” Taking them from her, I started to get dressed. These uniforms were complicated. With my cape draped around my shoulders and the ODM gear secured, I said, “I’m going out for a walk.”

               Despite her protests, I left. My body still felt weak, but a walk to clear my head wouldn’t hurt. He was going to fine. Levi is the most capable solider. None of those helped, though. Walking through Trost, I sighed, glancing at all the people. I hadn’t felt this alone since I was 12.

               By the time I reached the town’s edge, my legs ached worse than before. Maybe I’d strained myself too much. I should go back. Though, I didn’t want to. Even with my hood up, I could feel eyes on me. No one would question a scout.

               That didn’t stop the fear of someone finding out. I was only half sure that the higher ups would protect me. Levi told me that in a few years, no one would remember. The crime would be forgotten. I didn’t fully believe him either. Most of my life had been spent in the underground, and I’d learned that life is cruel.

               As if I needed a reminder, the unimaginable happened. A loud strike. Titan steam rose from behind the gate. The colossal titan loomed over. I’d seen plenty of titans. And I’d heard stories about this one. Seeing it up close, though, sent electricity through me. Only a few times in my life had I truly feared for my life, and this topped all of those. All I could do was stare.

               “L-Levi…” My voice barely worked. The panic set into my body.

               Levi isn’t here.

               I’m all alone again.

               The gate blew apart, sending pieces of rubble flying past me. _There’s a whole in the wall._ Titans have breached Trost district. Wide-eyed, I slowly regained my nerves. Deal with what’s in front of you. Make rash decisions. Then a thought struck me: The scouts left only hours ago. Only this morning. This is no accident or coincidence.

               People around me screamed and ran, heading for Wall Rose. It was quickly dissolving into utter chaos. A woman fell, and no one helped. Just like down there… it angered me. “Move out of the way,” I ordered, clearing the space around her. “Can you walk?”

               She accepted my outstretched hand. “I think so. Thank you, miss,” she said with a weak smile. Her body had shifted most of its weight onto her right leg. Someone must have stepped on her left one.

               Stepping in front of a man running for the interior, I grabbed him by the arms. Shock registered on his face as he looked at my military uniform. “Help this lady into Wall Rose. If you refuse, I’ll feed you to the titans.”

               He did as I demanded, at least until they were out of sight. Titans began to make their way in. I should go back to headquarters and help organize the recruits. The garrison regimen has no idea how to handle a situation like this. It’s been over five years. They’ve gotten lazy again.

               Since joining the scouts, I’d learned how to maneuver into a crowded area quietly. The cadets from the newest class were here at the headquarters and made up most of our reinforcements. Standing back in the shadows, I listened and waited.

               Kitz Woermann seemed to be the ranking military officer here. A cowardly man, who will probably piss himself if he actually has to face a titan. Rattling off orders, the fear in his features became more and more noticeable. His strategy made no sense. Why in the hell would the elite’s stay back in the rear?

               After dismissing the soldiers, he walked toward the inside of HQ. Spotting me, Woermann narrowed his eyes. He didn’t really like me. “You, scout regimen girl, you’ll be in the vanguard-”

               “I don’t take orders from you,” I cut him off. His face contorted in anger. “I’ll go with the center guard since you think it’s a great idea to send rookie kids in by themselves while you take the safest position to save your own ass.” Irritated. That’s how he made me feel. Levi would have smacked me for saying that to this man.

               Woermann grabbed me by the collar, jerking me up to him. “Listen here you little rat. You **will** follow my orders or I’ll send you back to that underground city that you somehow managed to crawl your way out of. That’s where trash like you belongs. I’m the ranking military officer here.”

               “Of the garrison regimen. I’m a Scout, which means I take orders from two men: Levi Ackerman, and Erwin Smith. Neither are present, which makes me the ranking officer of the scouts,” I replied, losing my temper. I might be from the underground, but that doesn’t make me…  I twisted his wrists to make him release me. In reality, I had no authority in the regimen because I didn’t exist.

               Woermann retreated, too busy worrying about how to keep his life to argue more. Brushing my clothes off, two boys arguing caught my attention. They were from the 104th cadet group. Seems like they need a little guidance.

               “What the hell, man? What’s wrong with you?” The shorter one asked.

               “What kind of question is that, Eren? We’re all about to be titan chow. You expect me to sing you a little happy song? You’re loving this, aren’t you, you little psycho? Of course you are! Your whole life’s aspiration is to be eaten! I was one day shy of shipping off to the MPs.” The taller boy with the dirty blond hair said. So, he wanted to live the easy military life…

               “Jean get a hold—”

               “No! Not all of us are suicidal!”

               “Dammit, shut up for a second!” Eren shouted, slamming Jean against one of the pillars. This kid seems reckless. Reckless soldiers underestimate titans and end up dead. “We’re trained for this. What do you think the last three years were about? We survived. We stared death in the face, and we lived. Not everyone can say that, can they? Some people couldn’t take it and either ran away or were thrown out. Hell, some people died, but not us. Am I right? We powered through for three years. One more day. You can do this, Jean, alright? The MP will still be waiting for you tomorrow.”

               Both of them stood in silence, so I couldn’t help interrupting. “Don’t take this situation lightly. Training and the real deal are nothing alike. If you can’t stay calm and use your head, you’re as good as dead.”

               Eren’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “Woah, are you a Scout?”

               “More or less. I’m here to help the new kids,” I said with a smile. He wants to be one. I can already tell. His enthusiasm for our crisis could be misinterpreted, but it meant he had passion for the human race.

               “Yeager, we’re going,” Someone yelled.

               Eren had no time to question me and ran off. Jean cured under his breath. “Aren’t you going with him?”

               Shrugging my shoulders, I coughed. All this exertion on my body was taking its toll, but I don’t have time to be sick. “Seems like you need me more than he does. I mean, one of your teammates is crying on the ground. Listen, I don’t want to take over. I’ve never been a leader, but my titan kill count is one of the highest in the scouts. I’m willing to help out if you want me.”

               Jean turned to the boy on the ground. “On your feet, Daz, and stop bawling.” He ordered. After a moment of pause, he turned back to me. “I’ll take all the help I can get.”

               Smart kid. Rookies who can’t accept assistance will end up dead. This boy was terrified, I could see that, but he had a level head. Hopefully he can keep it together on the battlefield. I didn’t like these odds, since the scouts were gone. Word was probably on the way, but who knows if they’d make it back in time. I can’t let that get to me. Focus on the mission. Stay alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Past: 9 years old

 

 

            Weaving my way through the crowd gathered in the market, my eyes darted all around. Where is this guy? This satchel full of stolen items was heavy and the longer I stayed out here, the more likely I would be caught. Sighing, I stopped at the sound of my name.

            “Cori Sommers! Stop right there!” The voice belonged to a military police man, who started into a dead sprint. Usually the only ones who ventured this far into the underground were fat and slow, giving up the chase easily. This guy, however, gained on me with every step he took.

            The things I carried slowed me down. Damn, is this the day I have to kill a military police officer? A hand wrapped around my upper arm, pulling me into an alley. Without thinking, I swung.

            “Easy, brat.” Levi said, easily catching my fist. He shielded me from view, carefully watching the man out of the corner of his eye. “What did you steal this time?”

He frowned.

            In the time that I’d known him, Levi had finally begun to trust me and accept me as part of his life. It’s been almost five months since that day we’d met. “No idea, actually. He gave me a drawing and a location and I stole it.” I shrugged my shoulders. Don’t ask questions that could get you killed.

            Levi flicked me on the forehead. “Idiot. Don’t take jobs that are so vague. You’ll be caught or killed for sure.”

            Ouch! I put my hands on my hips and grinned at him. “Are you worried about me, Levi?” I asked. The answer was clearly yes. He shouldn’t be, though. I’m an expert of taking care of myself.

            With an annoyed eye roll, Levi grabbed the satchel off my shoulder. “Farlan wants you to come over for dinner. He’s the one who’s worried about you. Where’s your drop? I’ll take this.” Keeping a tight grip on the handle, he sighed. No one asked you to do this for me.

            “I don’t ne—”

            “Need my help. Shut up and do as you’re told, kid.” He cut me off. There he goes insulting me again. Must be a hidden talent of his.

            But, I knew he could be stubborn. I gave in and nodded. “Yeah yeah, I’ll go. The guy is supposed to meet me up ahead at the fifth staircase. He’s from the capital.” To this day, I’ve never won an argument with him. It’s not like the drop will be dangerous either. Plus, I bet Farlan is cooking something really good.

            Levi stared at me. “Take the back way.” With that he walked away.

            Not worried, huh? I took his advice and stuck the alleyways. The military police were everywhere. Making it unnoticed took a long time, and I sighed when the door clicked closed behind me. The smell of fresh food filled my lungs. “Watcha making?” I asked, slipping my shoes off. No way was I cleaning the floors tonight.

            Farlan turned around from his spot at the counter with a grin. “Chicken with some fried vegetables. I’m glad Levi found you, Cori. Seems your visits are getting further apart. Is something wrong?”

            Talk about a mother hen…

            I sat up on the counter next to him. “Nope. Just busy. I have a lot of requests. Some are easy. Some take days.” I stole a piece of chicken off the carved carcass. It melted in my mouth. “That’s so good.”

            “Cori.” Farlan’s cheerful grin had disappeared. “When was the last time you ate?”

            “Huh?” His question caught me off guard. I blinked in confusion. The last time I ate? It took a few moments to respond. He was goading me. “Yester-”

            “Cori, stop lying.” Farlan cut me off. He let out a frustrated sigh. “You can’t starve yourself. You need to eat, and you also need a place to stay. Levi and I have decided that you’re going to stay with us.”

            My cheeks grew hot out of embarrassment. “I have a place.”

            The door to the bathroom creaked open and a girl walked out with towel on her heard. “Was that Levi… oh hi.” She smiled awkwardly.

            I’ve seen her before.

            “Isabel, is this the kid you were telling us about?” Farlan asked.

            Then it hit me. She used to live near the house that I crash in. The one I stayed in was falling apart. No one wanted it, but there was a dusty bed and it stayed empty for the most part. This girl had come in once to talk to me, and I’d thrown a knife at her. She never came back after that.

            Isabel nodded and smiled brightly. “Yeah, that’s her.”

            When Farlan turned his gaze back to me, I felt like a child in trouble. Anger rose up. “I don’t need anyone to take care of me!” I shouted, bolting for the door, only stopping to grab my shoes. I didn’t fool with putting them on. Then I ran, which was one thing I was good at.

            “Cori!” Farlan shouted after me.

            My whole body shook with anger and sobs when I reached the top of the ridge. The only reason I stopped was the tears in my eyes were making it extremely hard to see. Sitting on the ledge, I tried to calm down, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. “What does he know!? No one should care about me!”

            The city below me bustled with life. All these people…they’re worthless! No one really cares about what happens to me. I’m just another number, another nuisance. Anytime adults talked to me, all they wanted was to use me and then throw me away.

            The sound of 3DMG gear whirled and someone landed behind me. “You’re a lot of trouble, brat.”

            I rolled my eyes and threw a rock at him. “Go away. I didn’t ask you for any of this.”

            Levi folded his arms. “I asked around about you. Besides your criminal record, you’re pretty hated around the orphanage you grew up in.”

            Anger swelled through me and I turned around, fists clenched. “You don’t know anything about me!” I shouted. What the hell kind of person asks around?

            “That’s because you won’t talk to us, Cori,” Farlan had landed gracefully beside Levi, concern written all over his face. Stalkers.

            I couldn’t help but laugh, making both of them confused. Nothing about this situation was funny, but still, I laughed. “Why the hell would I tell you anything? There’s a reason why they kicked me out of the orphanage at eight years old. Did they tell you that or did they spill that shit they told the military police about me running away?” They’re silence and shared look said a lot. “I don’t need your charity. I don’t need anything from anyone. I’m fine on my own.”

            “Cori…” Farlan searched for words but nothing came to him. It was clear he cared for me. Why? I’m another mouth to feed. Another burden to carry.

            “Then why do you keep coming back? If you don’t want our help, then get lost,” Levi said.

            Now I was speechless. His words caught me off guard. Of course, if I’m not cooperative then they’ll throw you away.

            “Levi!” Farlan was shocked too.

            He shot Farlan a deathly glare before turning back to me. “You know what I think? I think you’re scarred, terrified, to rely on anyone else because you’re afraid of being abandoned. The owners didn’t say why you left, but they told me about your mother. She dropped you off when you were four and never came back.” Levi’s harsh tone softened as he spoke and walked towards me. “This city is a shithole where everything is a struggle. You should know that, Cori. Which is why no one should be alone at your age. You’re a child, whether you like it or not.”

            That’s the most he’s ever said to me. More tears spilled over. “S-she left me to go to the capital.”

            “Your mom?” Farlan asked.

            I nodded. “She met a merchant. He didn’t want kids so she abandoned me. She even told me that she loved me. What bullshit.” The ground that I starred at became blurry. She loved me enough to leave me to die in the Underground city. She doesn’t deserve to be happy.

            Levi set his hand on my head and patted it. “That sucks, Cori. But now you have the option to move on. Screw your mom.”

            The gesture calmed me. Maybe I can trust them. The thought actually sounded nice. Much to Farlan’s displeasure, I still refused to stay with them. That was a big step, and I wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment. My visits became more and more frequent, always with the incentive that there was free food and warm showers. I even started to like Isabel. Things became comfortable, almost. Maybe… too comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Present: 18 years old

 

                Standing on the roof of a house, everything about Trost being breached became a darker reality. Our mission is evacuation, but engaging in combat with the titans was unavoidable while we waited around for the withdrawal order. How hard could it be to kill a few titans? My question was answered with one look around me. Hard. Very hard. I’m not with the scouts. These cadets were being sent to their deaths.

                I’d managed to take out a pretty good number of the titans, but they just kept pouring through the hole in the wall. Plus, all this strain on my body made me feel like I might throw up. Wiping the sweat off my brow, my hands shook from the fatigue. Laying in bed sounded pretty good right about now.

                “You don’t look good,” Jean commented from beside me. The frown on his face deepened the longer he stared at me. Is that obvious? “Are you sick?”

                “It’s just a little cold. I’ll be fine.” I stretched my arms out in front of my body. This whole situation was messed up. If I don’t die out here, Levi is definitely going to kill me for being part of this. There’s no turning back now, though.

                Jean didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t press the issue. More cadets started to gather on the rooftops as the command to withdraw had been released. “How much gas do you have left?” Jean asked sitting down. They’re losing their momentum.

                “Hmm?” I tapped on my tanks. Practically empty, but enough. Where the hell is the squad that is supposed to bring us more gas? It dawned on me who is behind it. That damn coward… This is not good. “Low.” My answer came short. My mind reeled for a plan of what to do next.

                “Why don’t you sit down before you pass out,” Jean commented softly so no one heard him.

                It astounded me how much he sounded like Levi right now. He is right. I need to conserve my energy for getting to HQ. If the supply depot won’t bring us gas, then our only option was to go to them. Unless of course we just want to sit here and become titan food. Resting my head on my knees, I tried to calm my shaky body, and rest my eyes. My head pounded from the pressure inside it.

                “Hey, Jean! What are we going to do?” Connie practically yelled, desperation in his voice.

                Jean sighed from beside me. “We can’t do anything. They finally give us the order to withdraw but we’re all out of gas, of course. I can’t believe this is how it’s gonna end... because of those damned cowards!”

                “We’re still alive. Don’t start acting like a quitter now,” I muttered. It seemed like no one heard me. I probably have enough gas to make it to the wall, but I can’t leave these newbies out here alone. It’s not that I really cared about these kids. The thing weighing on me was the fact that Levi and would probably be mad at me.

                “You mean the supply depot? What is going on? Where are they?” Connie asked.

                The real question is where is Woermann. He’s in charge of HQ.

                “They lost their will to fight, and I can understand why. But they abandoned their duty to supply us. They’re hiding themselves inside HQ, and of course titans have swarmed the place, which means we can’t get the gas ourselves.”

                As soon as Jean said that, the idea grew in my head. That’s exactly what we have to do.

                Connie replied to him, “Then why are we waiting’? We gotta start thinning out their numbers while we have the chance. Eventually the titans are going to come for us. We don’ t have much gas left. We’ll just waste what little we have if we try to run. And without out mobility we’re completely screwed.”  He tapped his gas container. “Hell, we even have a scout with us!”

                Jean sighed again. “You’re using your head for once, Connie. Nice going, but I’m not sure if we have the numbers to pull this thing off. Cori is half dead and she’s a scout.”

                At the mention of my name, I lifted my head. “Don’t take my silence as me giving up. Whatever the plan is, I’ll be ready to fight.” I’m just tired. Exhausted. But sitting on this roof isn’t doing anything. Storming HQ is the only way out of this shitty situation.

                Ignoring me, Jean continued. “The veterans and the vanguard force have all been killed. How exactly are a bunch of rookies and one scout supposed to pull off a suicidal mission like this? I mean, let’s assume that even half of our forces survive the initial assault. Then what? The supply room is probably crawling with titans in the 3 or 4 meter range. I don’t see us accomplishing much there.”

                “It’s hopeless,” Connie muttered.

                What would Levi do in this situation?

                I smacked Jean on the back of his head and stood to my feet, stretching my arms over my head. My muscles ached in protest. “That sounds like the words of a man who’s given up already.” Turning my gaze toward him, he watched me with a confused expression. “They say you aren’t really a scout until you come back alive. I know you want to join the MPs, but for today, let’s all be scouts. We’re going to storm HQ and get the hell out of Trost.”

                “Why even try? It’s a suicide mission!” Someone nearby yelled.

                Channeling my inner Levi, I glared at the boy. “Because we’re still alive. And giving up on the battlefield is not an option, _solider._ ”

                A commotion broke out from behind us. A black haired girl started barking orders. It seems everyone knows her and respects her. Marco spoke up, “There’s too many of them, Mikasa, even with you on point!”

                “I can do it.” Her eyes met mine. Empty eyes. “We even have a real scout with us.” The sarcasm in her voice wasn’t missed by me. “I’m strong, real strong. None of you even come close, you hear me? I am a warrior. Know this, I have the power to slay all of the titans that block our path, even if I have to do it alone. As far as I’m concerned, I’m surrounded by a bunch of unskilled, cowardly worms.” Mikasa pointed her blade at them. “You disappoint me. You can sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it’s done.”

                I folded my arms and scoffed. “Watch you die.”

                Murmurs broke out among the rookies. Jean grabbed arm and angrily asked, “What the hell is that supposed to mean.”

                Ah, I see. She’s the one he was talking about earlier. This is the girl he likes. “That speech is from someone who doesn’t care whether they live or die. But, we don’t have much of a choice.”

                “If I can’t beat them, then I die, but if I win, then I live. The only way to win is to fight,” Mikasa said.  The rookies looked to both of us, unsure of whether I’d back her up on this or not.

                Sighing, I walked up next to her. “She’s right about one thing. We have to fight.” Lowering my voice so only she could hear me, I said, “If you want to recklessly waste your life, be my guest, but anyone who follows you, their deaths are on your hands.”

                Without a word, Mikasa flew off, slaughtering the nearest titan. Should I be leading a bunch of kids on a mission worthy of the scouts best squad? Probably not. There’s no other option. “Try not to die, okay?” I said before following Mikasa towards headquarters. Great motivational words, Cori.             

                As I thought, this Mikasa girl was a mess. I don’t know what happened to her… maybe she lost someone, but the time to grieve their deaths is after we make it out of here and over the wall. Glancing behind me, the cadets had rallied together and were following after us, avoiding fights as well as they could.

                “Jean! You and Cori lead the rest to HQ. I’m going after Armin!” Connie yelled.

                As expected, Mikasa ran out of gas and was sent tumbling to the ground. A blond haired boy stupidly went after her. They would all probably die.

                “I’ll go with you!” Jean replied.

                “Don’t be stupid. You gotta stay and help the others,” Connie said.

                Now that Mikasa was gone, I was the only one who could accurately kill a titan at the speed we were moving. Each time I made a kill, I could feel how slow my body moved. Keep moving. I can rest when this is over.  We only stopped once to regroup. Cadets were running out of gas and being killed all around us. It was taking a toll on Jean. “Pull it together,” I snapped. “We have to keep moving.”

                “They’re all dying,” he muttered.

                “No one said this would be easy. People die. It’s the shitty world that we live in. But you’re still alive. Look behind you. There’s still cadets relying on us to get them to HQ. You can morn your fallen comrades after we’ve completed this mission.”

                With a resolved look, Jean nodded. Good. He might not want to be a leader. I understand that. Hell, I don’t want to be a leader either. I’m content taking orders from Levi and Erwin. But today, just today, we both have to step up and be leaders. Get as many cadets to headquarters as possible. It was almost within reach. Almost.


	5. Chapter 5

Past:

10 years old

 

               I ran through the streets, huffing for breath and clutching my sides. My pursuers were nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, I’d lost them. Climbing the steps to Farlan and Levi’s place, my foot slipped on the stair, sending me down to my knees. Blood spurted out of the wound, squishing through my fingers. I realized that I couldn’t get back up, so I beat on the bottom of the door.

               “Please be here,” I whispered desperately, my vision blurring. My arm grew tired of hitting the door.

               “Oh god! Cori!” Isabel’s voice came from behind him, distant… “Levi! Farlan!” She must have been shouting, but it was muffled by the pounding in my ears.

               Farlan lifted me off the ground, speaking but I couldn’t hear the words. My eyes felt heavy… so heavy. They slid closed, and everything went black. It seemed like I hadn’t slept in days when I woke up. My head was on something soft, and someone ran their hand lightly through my hair. It felt… nice. It made me feel cared for.

               Cracking my eyes open, I noted it was Farlan. He was whispering to someone out of my line of sight. The events of earlier came back to me and the pain in my side made wince, catching Farlan’s attention. “Hey Cori, I’m glad you’re awake. You really scared us.” He smiled at me.

               “What happened?” I asked, content with lying on his leg for a little longer.

               “We should be asking you that, but when the Marcell’s came looking for you, it wasn’t hard to figure out.” Levi’s voice came from behind me. I didn’t have to see him to know that he wore an annoyed expression. He sighed. “You don’t have to worry about them anymore.”

               Tilting my head back to look at him, though he was upside down, I said, “You… did you kill them?” There isn’t any other option in the Underground City. Kill or be killed, especially when I screwed up as badly as I did tonight. They would have stopped at nothing to get revenge on me.  

               “Cori! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Isabel came in the door, rushing over. She patted my head. “When I saw all that blood…” She couldn’t finish the statement, tears spilling from her eyes. She hugged me awkwardly.

               “Yeah… sorry about that,” I mumbled. “Getting stabbed hadn’t been part of my plan.”

               Levi stood from his chair at the table, coming to join the three of us. Taking a seat in the comfy chair, he folded his arms. “How did that happen?” The disapproving stare hurt. We’d made an agreement that I would stop stealing for just anyone and work for them. In return, I could stay here whenever I liked, and they’d pay me.

               I struggled to sit up, wincing in pain as I did. Farlan put his arm around my chest, making me lay back down. Annoyed, I sighed. “I did tell you that I’d made a lot of enemies.” Not only were the military police looking for me, but half the underground city criminals were, too. “Someone asked me to make a delivery… a friend… I guess.” She’d kill me if she’d heard that. That old crone hates me. “It doesn’t really matter. I haven’t done anything to the Marcells in over a year. But apparently they hold grudges.”

               “Is there anyone else who could be a threat to you?” Levi asked.

               The question surprised me. Why would he be asking that? “I-I mean… maybe? Why does that matter? No one else had made any threats recently.” His silence made me nervous. Isabel had moved to the kitchen in order to make dinner. Something feels different. “What’s going on?”

               Farlan and Levi exchanged a look. Brushing his hand through my hair again to comfort me, Farlan smiled like he did when there was something he didn’t know how to tell me. “Listen, Cori…” He paused, unsure. “We have a new job.”

               That’s nothing new. “And?”

               “And…” He didn’t want to tell me.

               Levi sighed heavily. “We’re leaving the Underground for a while.”

               The room went silent. Leaving the Underground? Isn’t that impossible? “You’re leaving me here, aren’t you?” I asked. That’s why it was hard to tell me.

               “We’re sorry, Cori,” Farlan said.

               Forcing my body to move, I sat up. It hurt really bad, but I tried to brush off the pain. “I want to go.” They have to let me come. I’m really good at what I do, and I could be useful! Levi had been teaching me to fight over the last year, and my skills had grown a lot!

               Levi stared me down. “No. You’re too young. Don’t try and argue about it. I won’t change my mind.” And he wouldn’t. In the year we’d spent together, he always stuck to what he said. He’d spent his time protecting me, and deep down, I knew that’s what he was doing now.

               That didn’t make it hurt any less. The dangers of the world above aside, my worries lay in the fact that I would be all alone. Again. Through dinner, no one spoke. The tension in the room grew with each passing moment. It wouldn’t be long till they had to leave to go above ground. It irked me that they made the decision not to tell me until the day of. It didn’t give me any time to process it, and before I knew it, I stood in the doorway of the house, saying goodbye.

               Isabel hugged my first, tightly. “I’m going to miss my little sister! I can’t wait to come back and show you all around the outside!”

               Farlan was next, placing a kiss on top of my head. He knelt down and wiped the stray tear off my cheek. “Don’t worry too much, Cori. We’ll come back for you soon, okay? Keep the house safe and clean while we’re gone. Stay out of trouble, too.”

               Levi was silent, like usual, just giving me a little ruffle on the head. But as they began to walk away, I grabbed his sleeve. Holding it all in became harder. We were alone, the other two walking ahead, not noticing Levi’s absence. “Cori, we’re going to come back for you.”

               “Promise?” My voice barely worked. It felt like I was being abandoned all over again. This job could get all of us citizenship above ground… but, at what cost?

               He nodded his head, giving me one of his rare smiles. “I promise. I will come back for you.” He never breaks his promises…

               That should have satisfied me, but I repeat myself again. “Don’t forget. Y-you promised.” These were the rare moments when I truly felt like a child. They were the most important people in my life, and here I am, letting them walk away.

               “I won’t forget. Wait here for me, okay?” Again, he ruffled my hair and this time walked away.

               My heart clenched in my chest. Living the Underground City was dangerous enough. If someone from above ground wanted Levi, Farlan, and Isabel to do a job for him, it must be a serious one. When I was sure they were far enough away, my legs gave out and I collapsed onto my knees. The tears spilled over for the first time in a long time. Being able to stay in this house brought me a little comfort, and my fears were not necessary. They were the best at what they do. Levi would keep everyone safe because he’s so strong.

               At least, that’s what I wanted.

               Turns out that life usually doesn’t go the way I want it to.

              

 


	6. Chapter 6

18 Years Old:

"Let's go! Make a break for HQ while they're distracted!" Jean shouted, running on the rooftops to conserve gas. He makes a pretty good leader. The others seem motivated by him. This isn't the best plan, but under the circumstances, it's better than sitting here and waiting to be eaten.

My body moved slower than normal. Wiping the sweat off my face with the back of my hand, I pushed myself to keep going. It isn't like me to be so far behind the front. Using my gear strained my muscles even more. It felt as though it might rip apart at any moment. I blinked my eyes in an attempt to clear my blurry vision.

Jean and Marco were having a discussion ahead of me. My heart pounded so loudly in my ears that I couldn't make out any of their words. I wanted to tell them to keep focused on the mission. Idle chatter can be a death warrant. Neither of them saw the titan that reached it's hand out from the alleyway to pluck one of them out of the air. Cursing, I moved off course, going for the kill.

That was the easy part. My vision doubled, and I overshot to swing back up. The ground came rushing towards me. I gasped when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Jean?" He saved me?

We crashed through a window of HQ, rolling on the floor to a stop, with him on top of me. With a heavy breath of relief, he asked. "Are you okay?"

My green eyes met his brown ones. He saved my life. "Yeah, thanks to you." Is he… blushing? As he climbed off me, I sat up, not quite ready to be on my feet again. "The others?"

The seconds ticked by until they also broke through the windows. More of them survived than I anticipated. We weren't out of the woods yet, but this is good. Small victories, as Farlan used to tell me. Turning my head, my eyes landed on some cadets cowering under the desk.

"Hang on a sec. You guys with the supply team?" Jean asked.

One of the boys shook with fear. "Yeah."

Jean hauled him out by his shirt collar and punched him hard in the face.

Marco moved faster than I did, restraining Jean under the arms. "Jean! Stop!"

"You cowards! You left us out there on our own! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job!" Jean shouted. His words were true. They should have rose to the occasion, instead, they hid and left good people out in the field to be killed and eaten.

A girl narrowed her eyes that were still wet with tears. "The titans were coming at us from every angle! They overran the supply room, okay!"

Jean tried to pull away, furious. "It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!"

I held up my hand to stop the arguing. "Where is your ranking officer?" Come on, tell me what I already know. "It's Woermann, isn't it?"

The girl sniffed. "He left us hours ago. He said he had orders, and would execute us if we stopped him.

Just like I thought.

"Hit the deck!" Reiner shouted.

The building shook from the force of a titan smashing it's face into the side of the building, leaving a gaping hole. Its sick smile plastered on it's face. "Son of a—There's too many people. They can smell us!" Someone shouted.

Panic set in. The cadets scrambled for the inner part of the building, screaming in fear. I drug myself up to my feet. Seems I'm the only one ready to fight. Staggering on my feet, I said, "I'll deal with it." The only goal for me, is getting as many of these cadets out of here alive as I can… because I'm a Scout.

Jean caught me as I tripped over my own foot. "You're sick, Cori! You'll die."

"Better to die fighting than die hiding. At least I can buy you some more time." Regaining some control over my heavy body, I swung the blade around in my hand. As far as my gas tank is concerned, there should be enough for at least a few titans kills before it completely runs out. I'll just have to restrict my movements.

"What?" Jean and I both watched as a titan fist collided with the faces of the other titans, sending them flying. They knocked down other titans until they finally rolled to a stop. The new titan screeched loudly, like a battle cry. By the time I tore my attention away, Mikasa, Armin, and Connie had made it back.

Connie explained in great detail about the titan who was fighting the other titans. Apparently, he wanted nothing to do with humans, and he completely ignored them. As he spoke, I tried to retain as much information as I could. Hange would be in love with this. When they return, I'll have to tell her all about it.

"Listen to yourself! A titan's not gonna help us!" Jean said. "You're out of your mind if you think this will work."

Mikasa cut him off. "It is working. For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me, you'll see."

If that issue has been resolved for however long, the next agenda should be refilling our gas tanks. That girl said titans had gotten inside… I should go check it out. As I headed down that way, someone followed. Armin, I think his name is.

"You're going to check on the supply room, right? See what we're up against?"

Nodding, I sighed. "Yes. One more obstacle before we get back over the wall."

There weren't too many titans inside. Should enough people volunteer, we could most likely take them out. Armin talked about his plan to me for a while before returning to his friends. Meanwhile, I found a wall to lean against and rest my eyes. If only for a few minutes, my body could use the rest. It recharged me enough to finish this mission.

"Then, eight of us swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions," Armin concluded his strategy. His head turned toward me, looking grateful that I was now awake. "Since you have the most field experience, I'm hoping you can take out two of them."

Jean spoke up. "She's not—"

But I cut him off. "Leave it to me. It's what I do best."

"Look, I'm willing to be talked out of this. One half-baked strategy can't be our only option, right? Cori, I mean, you're the most qualified to come up with a plan!"

I shook my head. "That's Erwin's thing." Strategy isn't my strong suit. The last time I tried to be a so-called strategist, things went horribly wrong, and someone died. But, there's no way I'm going to tell these cadets that.

Marco patted Armin on the shoulder. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on, with what we're looking at, for our only option, it's pretty well thought out. If we give it our all, we might just pull this off."

"He's right. Second guessing in the field doesn't do you any favors. It's a solid plan. Let's get it in motion." I'll have to tell Erwin about his skills, should this kid decide to join the scouts. He'd be very useful.

Everyone moved into their positions. ODM gear is useless in this tiny space so we climbed onto the steel ledges that held up the second floor. The titans below wandered around aimless, having nothing to eat. It seemed everyone was ready. The others dropped down in the box, with their weapons ready in their shaky hands. In this cramped space, I waited for the mark. Don't mess this up, cadets. From the beam beside me, Jean caught my eyes and I gave him a smirk and a nod.

Here we go…

 


	7. Chapter 7

Past

13 Years old

               For the last three years, I held out hope that Levi would keep his promise.  He wouldn’t have forgotten about me, and he’s too strong to have been killed. There isn’t anyone alive who is stronger than him. Each day went by slower than the last, wrenching the hope out of my soul sliver by sliver. With my food supply running low, I knew I had to venture to the market in order to get more. There had been plenty of money saved up in this house when the three had left me, but now it was almost gone. At this rate, I might have to start working again.

               Voices outside the door caught my attention. Two boys and a girl. “You knock, Ainslee. This is your specialty, right?”

               “It only works on men, idiot! She’s going to see right through my act,” the girl snapped softly.

               Jerking the door open with my knife in hand, I had a momentary pause. They’re my age… Not at all what I expected. Still… narrowing my eyes, I asked, “Do you need something? I don’t like visitors.” Anyone showing up here had to know who I am. Either a new bounty had been put on my head, or…

               The tallest boy with dark red hair shrank back, hiding behind the other two kids. “She has knife! I told you that we shouldn’t come here.”

               Like all the kids in the underground, they were skinny and frail, but oddly enough their clothes were clean. The girl, Ainslee, had blonde hair that came down to her breasts and bright blue eyes. She sighed at the other boy and shook her head. “You’re Cori Sommers, right? The residential thief in the Underground.”

               “Why do you want to know?” I asked, squeezing the knife tightly in my hand, ready for any assault that might happen.

               The other boy with chestnut brown hair held up his hands but frowned. “You can relax. We aren’t here to hurt you.”

               Like I haven’t heard that before.

               He took a step closer. “We have a job in the capitol that we can’t complete without a fourth member, and you’re the perfect fit for this. The pay is extremely well. The only catch is that this job isn’t all about stealing. There’s someone we have to kill.”

               “Rocco! Someone could hear you!” Ainslee hissed through her teeth, smacking him on the head. “Can we come in? This is a private matter.” She must be the one in charge.

               Warily, I nodded my head. The last thing I need is for the town to think I’m going to become active again. Plenty of eyes and ears were always listening to find information to sell. Letting the door swing closed behind me, I watched the two boys plop on the big couch. “What could you possibly need me for?”

               “You’re a thief, yes?” Ainslee asked, like she was talking to a child.

               Power struggle. She wanted to establish that she was going to be in control, no matter the outcome of my answer. This type of girl was common down here. Thick skins were necessary to survive, and asserting dominance assured compliance. “What makes you think I won’t turn on you?” If the pay is good, the old me would have crossed them without hesitation.

               Rocco snorted. “Farlan didn’t raise you that way.”

               My whole body went rigid. How. Dare. He. Tossing the knife just past his face, enough to make a cut, it lodged into the wall with a thunk. “Farlan isn’t here. He abandoned me for a better life above ground.” All three of them did. Farlan. Isabel. Levi.

               Then, it hit me.

               They aren’t coming back. Why does it matter if go back to my old job? There’s no one here that’s going to take care of me. I’d still be training and working my skills without actually committing a crime, so why the hell not? This house is a shell of memories that haunts me every day. “But, I’m feeling generous today. I’ll hear you out, on the condition that I’m in charge of the mission. What I say goes.”

               “Why would we allow that?” Ainslee snapped. Her head whipped around to stare the tall boy with dark red hair. “Killian. Say something!”

               My head tilted to side in thought. Maybe I’d been wrong. She isn’t their leader. My laugh came out before I could stop it. This scrawny little scaredy-cat was the brains behind this little group? Holding my stomach, I laughed harder.

               Killian stood up, still shaking a little. “W-what’s so funny? You think we’re a joke?” Is he supposed to look threatening right now?

               “Yes, definitely. I don’t know how you’ve made it with your rag tag tactics, but I’m intrigued,” I said, wiping the tears off my cheeks. I could get used to having some people to boss around. Sitting down in the chair, I smiled. “Alright, tell me about this job.” What the hell do I have to lose?

               Rocco laid out a map of the city above us on the coffee table. There was a path marked from the fourteenth staircase to a large house on the far side of the city, just outside in the country. A large X had been scribbled across it. “Our client has asked for some documents located in the office in this house, and the man who lives there, our client wants executed.” He swiped his hand across his cheek, smudging the bloody cut from my knife.

               “And how do you plan to do that?” I asked. Stealing is one thing. And harming someone in self-defense is another. But going on a mission with the intent to take the life of another human with no reason other than someone told you, is a totally different thing. It’s not as easy as they think it’ll be. Hell, I’ve never done it. Sure, people have died when I was around. I’d set a building on fire and the ones left inside were burned alive, but I’d never physically done it with my own two hands.

               There’s no way in hell I’m telling them that.

               Ainslee brushed her blonde hair back. “We’ll figure it out when we get there. The only thing we need to plan for is-”

               “Let me stop you there,” I said, interrupting her. Crossing my legs, I leaned forward to get a better look at the map. It’s a relatively big estate, which means it will probably have more than few guards and staff roaming the hallways, even at night. “Only amateurs go in blind. The first thing we need to do is some reconnaissance. It would be even better if we could get inside. I’d like to speak to your client.”

               Killian bobbed his head in agreement. “I can arrange that, but can I ask why?” This ragtag group would be easy to lead. He’s supposed to be in charge, but it’s like he’s already handed that position to me.

               “Ainslee and I are going to get a job as maids in that estate,” I replied with a grin. She won’t like that, having to do actual work. Thankfully, I’d learned how to clean quite well, as Levi would smack me with a broom when I did it wrong. The two of us look non-threatening. A government official recommending two orphan girls for a good job would be easy to acquire. I couldn’t help but feel excited about being able to pull off this job. It’s been too long since I fended for myself and caused a little havoc on the rest of the world.

              


	8. Chapter 8

               “Fire!”

               That’s our que.

               Dashing across the beam, I leaped down onto the titan’s back, dragging my blade through the nape before the titan could even move. It crumpled, but the second titan reached out it’s hand slowly to grab at me. Slipping through its fingers, I ran up its arm. Without ODM gear to weigh me down, I felt more agile. The titan turned to take a bite at me. “Whoops!” I laughed, flipping my body forward to avoid being eaten. Digging my blade into the nape again, the titan collapsed, taking me down to the floor with it.

               Steam rose from the gaping wound, but I sat on the titan’s neck. The only thing that had kept me going was pure adrenaline. It must have been the rush of having no gear. Two of the cadets had missed, but the titans were cut down by the others. Overall, I’d say they did a damn good job today. All that’s left is to refill and get back over the wall.

               Refilling my cannister, I sighed. That hospital bed may have been lumpy, but it called to me. The sounds of the cadets being excited that they’d succeeded came from all around. My head snapped up at the sound of my name. Marco and Jean were a few feet away, discussing the situation.

               “You made a damn good call out there. Got me running for my life, and Cori saved our asses out there when she took out that titan,” Marco laughed, glancing at me. His eyes widened in surprise that I was paying attention. “So, thank you, Cori.”

               My cheeks felt hot. Must be the fever. “It’s not a big deal.” No one ever praises me. They just pretend I’m not around. Making sure all my gear was good to go, I headed for the door. “Let’s go, cadets!” I said loudly. All my muscles hurt.

               The path had been cleared, but I planned to stay behind to make sure everyone got out. Mikasa stood up on the rooftop, watching something in the street below. Armin and I both went up. The sight before me was unheard of. Cannibalism among titans? Hange spoke a lot of nonsense about titans, but this I’d remember. The abnormal one had four or five titans tearing apart it’s skin.

               “This might sound stupid, but I was hoping he’d be the key for us. That he’d help make mankind break the cycle, turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope,” Mikasa said from beside me.

               I shook my head. “No, you’re right. I was hoping that, too. This is something that could benefit the scouts mission.” A titan on our side? That’s revolutionary. A freaking miracle. Hange would be eating this up if she were here. I would have to make a report about it the second I got back, so that no details are forgotten. There could be more titans like this one.

               “She’s right. He’s too valuable, there’s too much we could learn from him. I think it’s perfectly clear our priority should be to ward the scavengers off. He’s no good to us picked up apart,” Reiner spoke up. This boy made me anxious. Something about him didn’t seem right.

               Jean, the voice of reason, had his own opinion. “Are you out of your mind. We’ve got a path out of this nightmare, and you want to stay?” That’s right. I almost forgot that he wanted to be in the MPs. He wouldn’t have to deal with titans very often, if at all. For him, this could end his experience with them.

               “Think about it, having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage, right? Cannons have nothing on a titan who likes to rip apart his own kind,” Annie spoke up. Along with Reiner, her and Bertolt were three cadets I had a bad feeling about. They reminded me of my time in underground.

               With a desperate tone, Jean ran his hands through his hair. “You… do you hear yourself? He’s not like a new friend!”

               I sighed. “If you don’t want to be here, then go over the wall.” That silenced him. My entire body feels heavy and is covered with sweat, but this titan had me entranced. Having been in the scouts for almost 5 years now, this had been the first time I’d ever witnessed a titan like this.

               “That’s the titan who ate Thomas!” Armin exclaimed as a new titan stumbled down the street.

               The scene that unfolded before me had me speechless. The abnormal titan, who was pretty immobile due to being eaten by others, ripped himself free, losing both arms in the process. His running became sloppy and unbalanced, but he charged the other titan. It looked angry. The abnormal used its teeth to bite down into the neck of the titan who ate the cadets’ friend. Inside of just taking a bite, he used the titan to beat against the other titans.

               Screw doing this for Hange.

               _I’m_ fascinated by this abnormal titan.

               It didn’t last. The abnormal titan fell to its knees and then dead on the ground. How that worked without the nape being damaged alluded me. “Let’s leave while we can. We’re lucky that ugly bastard didn’t get bored. We’d have been next on the menu,” Jean said, satisfied that the titan had died.

               “You’re wrong. This is different,” I replied, unable to tear my eyes away. Steam rose from it’s body. My head titled to the side. The nape… is open. The skin has broken open and a boy emerged. He pulled free of the muscle, still unconscious.

               Mikasa moved before I could, but I went after her. This is impossible! I have to see the boy for myself. Could someone really have been inside a titan? Mikasa pressed her head against the boy’s chest before bursting into tears.

               “Is he alive?” I asked, wafting the steam away from my face. Her head bobbed in a yes. More titans began to spill onto the street. “We need to get him over the wall.” Even though I could barely hold my own body up, I let Mikasa put the boy on my back. I deserve a bonus in my pay for today.

               Safely in the city on the other side of the wall, I listened to Armin tell me about him. Eren Yeager, I vaguely remember him from before we all left to defend Trost. He had lost his leg first, and then his arm before he was finally eaten by a titan. Yet, he had all four of his limbs. That could mean he… has a regenerative ability even as a human. I should ask Hange to explain it to me later.

               “Good job today, cadets. Make sure you turn in a report before completely relaxing, okay?” I said. That’s something I need to do as well. There’s so much paperwork.

               Back in the hospital, I made myself sit at the desk, knowing the second I fell onto that bed, I would be passed out. First, my official report, but I left out my allegations against Woermann. It would be easier to bring it up to Erwin and let the higher ups deal with it. Second, my report to Hange about Eren and his apparent titan ability. That should have been it. A nagging feeling still lingered. Woermann is the commanding officer right now. How is he going to react to the news about Eren?

               I wrote out a letter to Commander Pixis. He’s a good man, though he’s drunk most of the time. I explained the situation and made sure to include that I am part of the scouts. A nurse promised to deliver it as soon as possible. And with all that done, I could finally rest. I didn’t even bother to change out of my uniform, only shedding the ODM gear. The lumpy bed felt amazing. Now for some peace and rest…

               If only that could last.

               Before I had even rested for a few hours, Commander Pixis had requested my presence on top of the wall.


End file.
